


Little Subject

by Everest



Series: Little Skye [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Body Swap, Dismemberment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everest/pseuds/Everest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 months, it has been 2 months seen she had been taken, 2 months of trying to find Skye, this was there last lead if she wasn’t here, then they had no idea what they would do next, is she ok? what have they been doing to her? </p><p>The team might not find her the same as she once was</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Subject

**Author's Note:**

> This just came into my head for some reason, it's a one shot but if you like it I might make another short story for it, sorry for any mistakes and I hope you like it.

2 months, it has been 2 months seen she had been taken, 2 months of trying to find Skye, this was there last lead if she wasn’t here, then they had no idea what they would do next, they searched room after room shooting the guards as they went.

The backup team next to Ward as they all split up to check and shoot, May leading with Coulson.

They were just about go into another room when all the lights on the base started to flicker and the room at the end brightened, May told Ward to come with her and Coulson the rest keep doing the search.

They came into the room just in time to hear someone flat line, they looked over the room, and saw a big tube with a little girl floating inside, she was about 2 maybe 3 years old, and she had her eyes open and looked scared behind the mask.

They looked over to the table, at the person who had flat lined and saw Skye, she was missing both her arms and legs, and she had a breathing tube down her mouth, but she wasn’t breathing, they were too late.

Ward went up to the scientists and pulled them down “Why?” he asked “we needed a subject” the woman answer.

May went up to the glass tube that was holding the girl, she could see she was trying to get the mask off, she touched the glass and shook her head, and signalled that she shouldn’t take the mask off.

May turned back to the scientists “Why do you have this girl?” she asked “look closely, you should see it” the woman answered again, she turned back and looked at the girl again, she was looking a Skye’s body with what looked like yearning.

Looking between the two, she slowly started to understand, she turned back to them wide eyed “how did you do this?” she asked “science has come a long way, as I said before we just needed a subject” “her arms and legs?” “Genes, to help with making the body” she answered.

May went over and pulled her up “get her out” she says to her, she goes over to a control panel and taps a through keys, then the water inside the tube starts to drain out, the girl getting lowered down as well, when all the water was gone the glass tube moves up letting May get to her.

She lift the mask off and watched her try to stand, but her legs are too weak, she tried to talk it came out gibberish “what’s wrong with her?” May asks “she doesn’t have the strength in her mussels to do anything, she doesn’t know how to use her tongue so she can’t talk or really do anything, we could only build the mussels so far” she explained.

Ward come up to her and put on the hand cuffs, walking her and the man out, Coulson came over taking his jacket off and putting it round the shivering girl “Skye is that you?” he asks softly, she nods and looks up at her other body.

May picks her up and pushed her head into her neck “you handle Skye’s body, she doesn’t need to see that, I’ll take her to Simmons” May says to Coulson.

May walked out of the room and down the halls, when she got out of the building she went straight for the BUS.

* * *

 

Walking on to the Bus, May went straight to the lab where Fitzsimmons were waiting “so? Where’s Skye?” Simmons asked, May looks down at the little girl in her arms “this is Skye” she says bluntly “wait what? Skye?” Simmons stutters.

“I or Coulson will explain it to you later, just check her over” May tells her, she put Skye down onto the table and moves away so that Simmons can look her over.

* * *

 

After half an hour of Simmons making sure Skye was ok, May picks her up again and take her to her room, she puts her down on to the bed “on ody” Skye says, May turns back to her kneels in front of her and asks “what was that Skye?” “ga…on ba…ody” (gone body) Skye repeat for her.

May bent down to her level and said “Skye, I don’t think we’ll be able to get your body back, just from how it looked, I’m sorry” Skye nodded, May stood back up and got a small shirt for Skye to wear for now.

After getting Skye changed and in bed, May stood back, Coulson behind her “she going to have to stay like that” Coulson says to her “Fury won’t let us have a kid on board, what do we do with her?”

“I know someone that would take her for us but still let us see her” May says “who?” “my mother”


End file.
